


源代码

by plantaginis



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantaginis/pseuds/plantaginis
Summary: *普通人au*黑客设定*慢慢炖肉（）黑提出没*ooc ooc ooc





	源代码

**Author's Note:**

> *普通人au  
> *黑客设定  
> *慢慢炖肉（）黑提出没  
> *ooc ooc ooc

杰森准备动身去提姆的公寓，两个多小时之前他完成了这辈子干过的最疯狂的事情：入侵韦恩企业的账户。也不是他有多么缺钱，只是罗伊说干票大的：你说入侵韦恩公司的账户怎么样？把刚盗出来的500万美金分到每个哥谭市民的账户里，怎么说？这也算劫富济贫吧？  
大街上与以往相比热闹了许多，谈论的无非就是匿名账户转来的汇款。有些人觉得这是件好事，另外一些人倒是觉得这是一场阴谋。哈，一群阴论家，杰森在心里把那群人从头到脚嘲讽了个遍。罗伊打过来电话无非就是各种各样夸他的话，杰森都快听腻了，不过要是没有罗伊那些小玩意，时间确实会花上更多。  
“小杰鸟，你太酷了！新闻上都在说这事。估计布鲁斯·韦恩和他的小跟班还没有发现问题呢！”  
“那群坐在办公室里坐等钱从天上掉下来的家伙怎么可能会发现。”  
“我们今天一定要好好庆祝一下！”  
“改天吧....我今天还有事...”  
罗伊那边一下没了音，在对方做出任何回应之前杰森就挂掉了电话。青年晃了晃脑袋，他实在不知道他的小老板有何居心，要约他在自己的公寓见面。是的，杰森·陶德只是韦恩企业策划部一个不起眼的小员工。杰森有时候想不通为什么提姆会对他怎么感兴趣，不过是一个刚刚成年的小鬼而已，虽说他也不过才19岁。但是人家小小年纪就能当总裁，杰森却只能做个打工仔，还有随时被炒鱿鱼的风险。提姆确实很聪明....但是应该还没有聪明到发现他就是入侵系统的黑客份上。  
一个人住那么大的公寓可真是奢侈...没办法谁让人家年轻有所作为。杰森心情复杂的敲开提姆家的门，迎面而来的是对方还有些稚嫩的帅脸。  
“随便坐就好。”提姆跟他丢下这句话就又不知道跑到哪里去了，杰森环顾四周，发出一声“赞叹”这里可真他妈乱。一个成年人难道连自理的能力都没有吗！？看着散落一地的文件夹，和时不时夹在里面的外卖盒还有快运作过度的电脑…这连个坐的地方都没有了。所以提姆叫他来难道是为了帮忙打扫卫生的吗？  
“杰？”在提姆用声音把他唤回之前，杰森一直都在思考如何离开这个让他看了浑身难受的地方。  
“不好意思，公司还有很多事要处理。对了你听说了吗？公司的账户被盗了500万美金。”提姆边说边把杰森领到厨房里，看来他们要一起享受午餐？  
“知道是知道，不过会是谁敢这么干？”  
“我觉得可能是内部的人。”  
杰森不自然的哽了一下，似乎是想从提姆那里套出更多话来，“为什么那么觉得？我是说怎么可能会是自己人。”  
“自己人才能最了解情况啊。”  
“也对.......”杰森有些心虚的看了一眼手机，屏幕上显示的几乎全是罗伊的未接电话，和一封未读邮件。他迟疑地点开邮件，才发现这是一个木马病毒，伟大的黑客先生现在手边上唯一的通讯工具也宣布报废，杰森唯一注意到的就是一闪而过的发件人：R.R  
靠，杰森在心里暗骂，韦恩企业为了查出来是谁敢的这事，连最厉害的电脑天才都找到了吗？他这都是招惹了什么人啊，该死的罗伊·哈珀！都怪你！此时远在酒吧的罗伊狠狠的打了给喷嚏。所以提姆叫他过来是兴师问罪的吗。就在杰森对着手机生闷气的时候，他错过了提姆脸上闪过的不可思议的微笑。  
“怎么样？是不是自己人？”  
“....是吧。”  
“你干的很好，杰。你已经入侵了将近95%的系统....”  
“你说什么？”  
“你要知道，我设计的系统，如果我不想让任何一个人攻破那就不可能有人会入侵的了。”  
“你是说，是你故意放我进去的？是你故意设计了漏洞让我可以.....”说到这里杰森停了下来，望着提姆的脸在心里得出一个答案，眼前的这个小混蛋就是R.R  
“为什么这么做？”  
“如果你是指为什么把你放进去了的话，那是因为我欣赏（like）你。”这个回答并不在杰森的预期之内，他甚至想一了百了。  
“......”  
“或许我们应该讨论一下损失和怎么赔偿。”  
“那能怎么办？要不我免费为你们公司打一辈子的工？”  
“为什么不做点更简单的？”

事情发展到这步谁也停不下来，杰森不记得是谁先吻的谁。反正现在是提姆咬着他的嘴唇不放，这个小混蛋还要把手伸到他的卫衣里去。 “嘿，嘿。别那么心急，小处男。”杰森试图把压在自己身上的人推开，但对方就像座雕像一样雷达不动。提姆俯下身一字一句的咬在杰森的耳朵根：“就算是处男也能把你操得舒舒服服的。”在震惊之余，可算是让他看清了这位小总裁的真面目。杰森红着脸叫唤要告提姆强奸。 “你去告吧，到最后被丢进监狱的人可不是我。”这令杰森彻底一下子没了底气，自暴自弃的狠狠的在提姆的脖子上咬了一口，看到对方的皮肉上深埋着自己的牙印，杰森一阵窃喜，要是被媒体拍到这件事一定会轰动整个上层的小姐们。作为回礼提姆在他的锁骨上又啃又咬，“你是狗吗.....我们真的不去床上吗？”  
“就在这里。”不得不说天气真的变冷了，提姆把杰森仅剩的T恤脱掉之后，他忍不住哆嗦了一下。“冷吗？没关系我马上就让你热起来。”  
提姆的扩张让杰森只能用煎熬来形容，他有些后悔自己为什么会选“简单”的那一个。这一点都不简单，提姆明显是故意的，在对方拿出那瓶草莓味的润滑剂的时候他就该拒绝的。冰凉的液体浇在穴口随后而来的是火辣辣的异物感，他的后穴咬着提姆的手指不放，而提姆仿佛很享受这个过程。杰森想说这感觉逊爆了，但是高高翘起的阴茎却出卖了他，只要被碰一下他就可以射出来。  
“你很享受吗。”说着提姆不轻不重的拍了一下他的屁股，这不算太疼可杰森还是下意识的收紧了穴肉。  
“你有一个好屁股，杰。”  
“操你的小混蛋！不要得寸进.....！”提姆忽然将第二根手指插入令杰森不禁咬住嘴唇好让自己不发出羞耻呻吟。提姆貌似热衷于找到他每一处弱点，每次对方总是可以精准的碾过他的前列腺。杰森第二次觉得自己如此不争气，居然被一个处男用手操的很爽而且那个处男还是自己的上司，第一次就是他居然没有发现这是个陷阱。  
待杰森回过神神来时，提姆已经把自己的性器抵在了他的穴口。  
“你不能.....”在杰森说出更多之前提姆就一口气全部插了进去，这简直不能和之前的手指相提并论，杰森感觉自己快哭出来了。提姆只是稍微动了一下下他就射了出来，弄的到处都是，他大概是疯了才会伸手捧住提姆的脸向对方索吻，杰森异常调皮的舔了舔年幼者的嘴唇，两个人的唇舌交缠在一起，水乳交融。  
提姆把注意力放到杰森柔软又结实的胸部，这让杰森一下子失去平衡向后倒去，高热的皮肤接触到冰凉的灶台，年长者下意识的收紧身子，“你真棒，杰，你现在应该被我操的很爽吧？”  
“少来！要操快...呜！”提姆揉捏着他手感很好的胸肉，下身猛的抽插起来，杰森被撞的七荤八素的只能哼哼。他用尽最后一丝力气瞪了眼前的小混蛋一眼。他不觉得对方还会像个刚出生的小婴儿一样还会“吃奶”酥麻的感觉从胸口一阵阵的传来，提姆把杰森的乳头咬得又红又涨。  
“停下来……停，求你了，提米…”杰森呜咽着，他甚至都不知道自己已经哭了，“乖。”说着提姆抬起他的下巴，尽管杰森已经快失去意识了，他还是认出来了在他头上不远的位置有个摄像头。“你真该看看你现在的表情，杰森。实在是太美妙了，它值得被记录下来。”杰森摇着头想要摆脱提姆的控制，他哭的更厉害了就连已经射了好几次的阴茎也又站了起来。  
“你看，你又兴奋起来了。”

杰森不记得最后提姆说了什么，也不记得自己什么时候昏过去一觉睡到早上还躺在床上。当然他旁边还躺着一切事情的罪魁祸首，杰森想趁着提姆还睡着掐死他得了，不过现在最好的就是赶紧跑。在他刚找到自己的牛仔裤的时候那个小混蛋终于是醒了。  
“你去哪里？”  
“回家！”杰森没好气的说。  
“你不能回去。”  
“为什么？人你也操到了，这事也完了吧。”  
“没完。这事完不了，除非你和我在一起。”  
“我才不要和一个大变态在一起。”  
“我只是对上床这件事比较兴奋。”  
“我不！我不仅要辞职，我还要告你强…”眼前这一幕让杰森不可思议的睁大了眼睛：一个全裸的满身都是杰森咬出来的，抓出来的印子的人拿着一个价值不菲的钻戒向他求婚。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“什么玩意我们才认识多久？我们只是上了个床而已，小 提 米。”  
“我不觉得这有什么冲突。”提姆皱了皱眉，他的脸一直红到耳朵根。  
“哇哦，你是害羞了吗。昨天你操我的时候可没见你那么清纯嘛，”  
“没见过这么草率的求婚的，谁会全裸和别人求婚的？你可真是个不折不扣的变态啊，提姆·德雷克。”  
杰森一把抢过对方手里的小盒子，并且在提姆的脸上轻轻啄了一下。  
“你的好意我收下了，这东西一定能卖不少钱。”杰森以最快的速度穿好衣服裤子，从提姆的公寓里破门而出。真不敢相信昨天一天都发生了什么，杰森告诉自己这都是一场梦。  
但这是一场醒不来的梦，布鲁斯找到提姆的时候已经是第二天下午了。  
“事情怎么样了。”  
“都解决了。”  
“……你的脖子怎么回事？”  
“呃……很明显吗？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
“布鲁斯…说实话，我要结婚了。”  
“对方是谁。”  
“你认识的，你总会认识的。”说完提姆笑着往策划部的方向跑去，看来是得查查到底是谁让他的养子如此朝思暮想了，布鲁斯默默在心里记下这笔账。

 

尾声

他们的婚礼确实进行的很顺利，当然也很隆重。只是杰森在宴会上差点把罗伊打死，罗伊喝醉了酒把事情一股脑全倒了出来。

“小杰鸟，我和你说…其实这件事只是有人突然跟我发匿名邮件…嗝…然后吧，我发现里面有个补丁，是用了入侵…嗝，你懂吧？然后上面还专门来了一句：请务必让你的搭档来完成这件事情…真是没有想到啊，小杰鸟，我以为我们可以发财的结果没想到让你卖了屁股…操！杰鸟你冷静啊啊啊啊！！！”

很好揍完了罗伊，下一个就是提姆。小混蛋你居然算计我！！但是迫于对方家长的压力，杰森心想还是算了……毕竟和提姆结婚也不是件什么坏事。


End file.
